2005 Homestead 350: Racers Congratulate Blamer
This article is a featured article. Thanks for being friend of the wiki! The racers that finished that race congratulate Johnny on his victory (but one racer decides to be a meanie!). Transcript Kori: So, Johnny Blamer, the racers one by one are coming to congratulate you for this amazing win! Johnny: Alright! Please come now! The King: You did good kid. You did good. Lightning: That was absolutely HISTORIC! Winford: Absolutely deserved, he is probably the most hard working guy on the circuit. Truly well deserved. Lee: Having debuted with him in after 15 years, it's great to see him win. Murray: Out of all of us who raced today only Johnny didn't get a win. Slider won his 1st in 2004, Todd won his first in 2004 as well. But we are all happy that he, too, has got a win. Welcome to the winners circle Johnny. And I mean for the first time! Dirkson: For real I thought this would never happen but today you proved me wrong! You freaking did it man! Haul: I know you witnessed my terrible crash at Calladega but what you go through is easily worse crashing in every race. I'm really happy to see you win Johnny. Ralph: I can understand that feeling. Please enjoy the win with your friends and family and I hope you have a great time with your trophy. Crusty: Superb! Johnny, I would have never seen this coming. I have to agree with Dirkson though, you really proved me wrong. Mac: Congratulations. Ernie: Please celebrate your victory. Chuck: Nice one, Magnet Face! Brush: Well done! I will never forget this race now. Ponchy: Congratulations. Manny: You proved me wrong Johnny! Actually you proved everybody wrong! Slider: Well done! As Brush Curber said, I won't forget this! Misti: Congratulations on the victory! Ryan: Great stuff out there! Darren: I agree with Ryan! Eugene: Congratulations! That was a very crazy historic race! Dale Junior: Congratulations! I hope you spend time with your family and friends as they will be proud! Claude: I agree with Ryan and Darren! Todd: What the hell? How can this guy win? The King is clearly SUPERIOR and FASTER than him. He SHOULD NOT have won by all means of logic! I, The Shockster, is better then that stupid Brainless racer in all ways possible! (The racers and Kori gasped at that comment and the theme stops. The music changes to the Sad Violin meme song. Johnny started to cry and drives away.) Dale Junior: Oh my gosh. Ralph: What was that for? Lightning: I thought you were nice! (back to Johnny Blamer, he can be seen crying next to a tree outside the track.) Johnny: Who am I kidding, he is right. I really am brainless! (Sobbing hard) (this comment gets the attention of a girl who was nearby. It was Abigail, who Johnny saw earlier. Abby, Johnny's girlfriend and wife, instantly arrived.) Abby: Johnny, are you okay? Johnny: No Abby, Todd Marcus called me brainless. But he is right. I always crash into everybody. Abby: No is he not. You are not brainless! You are very nice and you can't help it when you crash. You are great just the way you are! Johnny: Really? Abby: Yeah! Plus you are my favorite racer! (Soon Johnny's closest friend Dale Junior arrived) Dale Junior: I heard what happened. I arrived as soon as I could. Johnny: What happened to Todd? Dale Junior: Two race ban for misconduct and bullying. Johnny: Well that's good to know. Dale Junior: And I know I already said this but congrats on the win! (Whispering) And for getting your first potential girlfriend and possibly future wife, so you two and I will watch the wedding of anyone on TV, and you two will get married. Johnny: Ha ha thanks Dale! Kori: Okay, I think this is done now, we won't broadcast this to to the public, so back to you Bob. Category:Featured Articles